robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat I
Heat I of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the ninth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast on September 26, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 17, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Panic Attack (8) vs R.O.C.S. vs Corkscrew vs Kronic 2 Panic Attack and R.O.C.S. both moved in and attacked Kronic 2. In a joint effort, Panic Attack lifted Kronic from the floor, while R.O.C.S. visibly crushed the top armour of Kronic 2. Corkscrew then zoomed in and tore off one of Panic Attack's skirts. Corkscrew came in again this time on Kronic 2, tearing off and destroying its wheel guard and exposing its tyre. Kronic 2 made a move pressing the pit release and an unfortunate Corkscrew crossed the pit shortly afterwards, failing to get away before it lowered. R.O.C.S. buried its jaw into Kronic's flipper, pressing it down, but Kronic managed to wriggle free and fight back, throwing R.O.C.S. on its back. R.O.C.S.'s attempts at self-righting were in vain, especially as hydraulic fluid was dribbling out from it all over the arena floor. R.O.C.S. was counted out by Refbot, putting Kronic 2 and Panic Attack safely through. Regardless, while R.O.C.S. was positioned on the floor flipper, Kronic 2 approached Panic Attack and flipped it over. This showed concerns for the seeded machine, as it could not self-right. Regardless, R.O.C.S. was thrown through the air, then pitted by Sir Killalot, with assistance from Kronic 2. Qualified: Panic Attack & Kronic 2 A-Kill vs Reptirron The Second vs Sabretooth vs Terrorhurtz The battle started with both A-Kill and Terrorhurtz both in the centre of the ring reigning down hammer blows on each other while Reptirron The Second was moving slowly and Sabretooth was not really doing much. Terrorhurtz meanwhile knocked off a piece of metal on A-Kill and then headed for Sabretooth, attacking the top of the yellow robot with its axe. Team Hurtz's robot then sank its axe blade into Reptirron The Second and dragged it over the flame pit. Refbot meanwhile counted out Sabretooth and it was thrown by the arena flipper attacked by Terrorhurtz. Reptirron The Second in the meantime was near the arena wall, not moving, and was also counted out by Refbot. Growler then almost went down the pit but escaped in time and Shunt pitted Sabretooth to finish the battle. Qualified: A-Kill & Terrorhurtz Round 2 Panic Attack (8) vs A-Kill Both robots got off to a very slow start, circling around each other. A-Kill then ran up onto Panic Attack's forks which lifted A-Kill up, pushed it back and then dropped it. A-Kill hammered some ineffective blows on Panic Attack. Panic Attack shoved A-Kill into Shunt and took an axe blow before carrying it towards the pit release button. Panic Attack then proceeded to leave A-Kill on the edge of the pit where it tried its hardest to stay out but the final nudge from Panic Attack was enough to send it down. Winner: Panic Attack Kronic 2 vs Terrorhurtz Kronic 2 took an aggressive move at the opening, but couldn't get its flipper underneath the ground clearance of its opponent, and immediately took damage as Terrorhurtz slammed its axe on it numerous times to start off with. Kronic 2 tried to get its flipper under Terrorhurtz but couldn't due to its low ground clearance. Terrorhurtz jammed Kronic 2 against Sergeant Bash but it managed to get away and was chased down by Terrorhurtz. At this point, Terrorhurtz had lost power to its axe, but the damage it had already caused proved to be enough. Kronic 2 found itself on the flame pit where it couldn't get away and had its spikes set on fire. It got away eventually but ended up in the CPZ with Growler. Kronic 2 attacked Growler but couldn't get it over and Kronic 2 kept losing more bits and pieces. Terrorhurtz meanwhile rammed Sergeant Bash, causing his back panel to fall off and Kronic 2 was then counted out by Refbot. As cease was called, Growler shoved Kronic 2 back onto the flame pit. Winner: Terrorhurtz Final Panic Attack (8) vs Terrorhurtz Both robots started quickly but Terrorhurtz was the quicker of the two and came in battering the top panels of Panic Attack with its axe. Panic Attack tried to get away but Terrorhurtz was much too quick and was always the more damaging. Panic Attack struggled to get its forks into position and continued to be pounded by Terrorhurtz. Soon after taking more punishment from Terrorhurtz's axe, Panic Attack's top armour was beginning to split apart and loosen. Terrorhurtz shoved Panic Attack into the CPZ where it took some axe blows from Shunt and then in came Matilda who, with one attack, tore off Panic Attack's top armour exposing the inner workings. The Series 2 champion was counted out by Refbot before being left to the house robots. Shunt dragged Panic Attack to the arena flipper where it was thrown through the air. Then, to the amusement of the crowd, Panic Attack was taken to the Drop Zone where it got moving again and tried to get away but it was too late to escape as Shunt pushed it onto the square and the washing machine came down and landed on its exposed electronics. Cease was then called and Terrorhurtz was confirmed as the heat winner for the only time in Team Hurtz's Robot Wars career. Heat Winner: Terrorhurtz Trivia *A clip of Shunt pushing Sabretooth into the pit was aired during Episode 2 of the Chinese show King of Bots, where the teams behind both robots collaborated to build Tánshè. *The team behind the only newcomers in the heat, Team A-Kill, had previously fought with the middleweight version of A-Kill, meaning there were no true newcomers in this heat. *This was the second occurrence of a previous Grand Champion being knocked out in the heats as Series 2 champion Panic Attack lost in the heat final. The others were Panic Attack also in Heat M of the Seventh Wars, Chaos 2 in Heat C of the Sixth Wars, Razer in the first Heat of Series 8, and Apollo in Heat 5 of Series 9 and Heat 1 of Series 10. *This heat saw Panic Attack fail to reach the Semi-Finals for the first time, keeping in theme with the 8th seed curse. *This heat was the only time Team Hurtz won a heat. *Sabretooth's spinning disc axle broke in the qualifiers, forcing the team to replace the weapon with a motorcycle tyre. Sabretooth bragged a top speed of 70mph, the highest reported in all of Robot Wars. *The second melee was the only battle to feature four robots with a different number of active weapons (zero, one, two, and three). *While describing the damage caused to their robot, the Sabretooth team mistakenly refered to Terrorhurtz as its predecessor Killerhurtz. *Along with Heat C and Heat K, there were no judges' decisions in this episode. *Both heat finalists in this heat caused damage to Sgt Bash at some point and were the only robots from this heat that won a heat at some point. *Neither of the two heat finalists were interviewed by Philippa Forrester before the final. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Articles in need of rewriting